I Hate You!
by RyuuInu
Summary: Bolin decides to let Korra 'Pet Sit' Pabu for about an hour or so while he hangs out with his older brother. What chaos occurs when little play toys turn out to be a cause for anger? Pabu and Korra show their true colors towards each other through a little sidewalk chalk writing.


**Hehe, hey everyone! RyuuInu here with a one-shot I've been working on for a LONG time. Just ask Kat0898. I started this thing several months ago after a party in which we acted like Pabu and Korra and speaking about how we were gonna put together our cosplays for the two for the next convention. Most of this, including the Frisbee and chalk incidents occurred, but some parts were made up or over exaggerated to fit with the LOK world. But don't worry. ^.^' We don't normally act like this. Just a one time experience... Now I need to go shopping for red shirts to go with my costume... I still have hardly any of mine while Kat0898 has like all of hers... Its no fair... Oh well, onto the little story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra!**

* * *

Two heavily breathing figures padded forward, their bodies thudding against the Earth. Behind them walked a calmly happy girl in a blue Water Tribe outfit. "Thank you guys for helping me train!"

The black haired boy looked up from the ground wiping the sweat from his brow. His best friend shakily stood up on his four paws and crawled its way up the teen's shoulder. Sighing, the boy gave the girl he had a MAJOR crush on a huge thumbs up. "N... No problem, Korra!... Whew! Just... Just give me a sec, will ya? Not used to... to working with all the elements, only Earth..."

Korra shook her head shamefully. "Are you sure it was alright for you to help me practice, Bolin? You seem a little tired..." The girl looked towards her friend, saddened. She had merely wanted to try all four elements, not nearly murder the poor kid.

Standing up quickly, Bolin's eyes widened when he looked at his watch. "Aw man! Don't do this to me!" The little red-panda on his shoulder looked over in interest at his sudden outburst, silently sniffing at the metal object. "I was supposed to meet Mako back at the house over an hour ago!"

The avatar's eyes hardened at the mention of the boy's brother. Her voice, although greatly controlled, held a slight form of anger to it. "Mako? Oh, how's he doing?... Oh hey, ya know, since when have you had a watch?"

Ignoring the obvious question, the boy began to run off, but not without yelling over his shoulder: "Sorry Korra! Gotta go! Watch Pabu for me ok?!" ...His breath had obviously returned.

As the earth-bender disappeared over the horizon, the girl physically deflated. Looking over, she noticed the small furry creature yawning next to a large, black bag, its tail flicking slightly. This was not going to be fun for either of them.

Pabu's head flicked up at the sound of footsteps nearing his. Looking over, his color-blind eyes locked with dark blue ones. He let out a low growl before face-planting into the black bag. The way he squirmed through the object, in the predatory search for something, showed obviously that he had been trained by none other than the big-hearted, overly-emotional, falling-over-himself Bolin.

Within moments, the large bag toppled over, a red ball of fur flopping out with it, several objects clutched in its tiny mouth. Korra smirked at the objects that fell out. _Toys. Wittle-bitty toys for a wittle-bitty baby!_

Of the two pieces, Pabu instinctively picked up a medium sized, orange Frisbee. Bite marks covered the edges from where it had been played with hundreds of times before. On the top was the fire-ferret symbol, white and edged in black. He took a moment before turning to the girl standing above him and holding it out.

Korra looked down and let out a light chuckle as she looked down at the fur ball that was her buddy's best friend. "You want to play fetch boy?" Carefully, she took it from his mouth before backing up and standing in position. Being careful not to over throw, she took a breath, backed away one step, and tossed. Instantly, she regretted it.

Pabu watched as the orange Frisbee flew across the sky, far above his reach. He looked at it, a feeling of anger rushing through his fur. It was being pushed by AIR! SHE USED AIRBENDING! A drawn out growl could be heard from the little figure as he headed back towards the bag.

"O-Oops. Sorry bud. Not quite used to my airbending yet... Hey, whatcha got there?" She padded over and took a quick peak over him. The start of a paw print had been drawn out in orange sidewalk chalk. A small smirk crossed over her face when she saw a packet of chalk next to his paws. She took out the green one, walked a few feet away, and wrote out, _Korra was here._

Pabu tilted his head angrily at her and turned back to his creation. Tapping could be heard clearly for several seconds before he spit the chalk from his mouth and turned toward the startled girl with a slight chuckle. Next to the orange paw print, Pabu had written out, _Pabu was here._

"Y-You know how to write?" Korra stuttered, looking down at the triumphant creature. A quick nod was her answer. "W-well... Ok then..." She looked back towards her section and wrote under it, _& She loves Tahno._

The red fire ferret growled slightly, walking over with his piece of chalk clenched within the teeth. His fluffy tail, somehow against the laws of physics, pushed away the tall girl from her sitting spot. In one quick motion, Pabu marked out _Tahno _and replaced it with a thickly written _Bolin._

Korra let out a quick gasp and, with a bright red face, marked out the mascot's owner's name and replaced it with her actual crush's name. The grip ahold the thick chalk quickly grew when the small creature took a step too FAR. _The Idiot and Retard._

Marking it out, the green chalk piece broke in two. Trying to remove the growing anger inside her WITHOUT fire, Korra moved over to where the little kit had written earlier. In hardly legible writing, she wrote out _I love Bolin like a brother!_

Pabu growled beside her and let his claws slide out. A slight scraping sound could be heard as he raked them across the concrete in frustration. It was obvious that he despised the Avatar with all his being. The fluffy red tail flicked right as he bounced to his little paws. Leaving an indention from his teeth in the chalk, he marked _brother_ out and wrote _Lover._

This continued quite like that for a few more lines of arguing. _Lover _went to _Psychopath. _That quickly turned to _Boy Friend. _The next line brought down by Korra was the last straw for little old Pabu. _Pet._

The fire ferret let out a cry of frustration and tackled the girl to the ground, her shoulder catching most of the fall. Quickly reacting, the Water Tribe raised girl slammed her hand onto the hard ground. A rocky slope suddenly shot up, hitting the creature square in the chest. The red ball of fur flew into the air, seemingly passed out.

Blue eyes widened in fear with the realization of what had just occurred. Jumping up and using the power of the air around her to push upward, Korra reached out to hug the falling fire ferret close to her chest. Before they could even land, a strange pinching sensation filled the underside of her left arm. "Ouch!"

A smirking kit jumped from her arms, landing on a nearby fence on his front paws. He licked away the little red spot on his mouth from biting her. A limp form landed in a piece of greenery nearby, a slight "UMPH!" being sounded from inside. A head full of dark brown hair popped out, twigs and such hanging out in every direction. "Why you little..."

The ball of fur once again sat on all fours, an overly cocky snicker came from his slightly parted lips. Jumping down, he stalked over to the area covered in chalk, his paws covered in the green and orange color. Picking up the small remainder of the orange piece, he wrote out in large letters _I WIN. YOU LOSE. _From nearby, Korra let out an annoyed sigh and crawled out of the shrubbery, moving beside the fluff ball.

~About 15 Minutes Later~

"Yo Korra, I'm back!" A ruffle-haired Bolin ran through the night, arriving in front of the Practice Arena. He stood staring at the two figures in front of him, a smile slipping onto his features. "Well what do we have here?"

They looked up at the black head, both wearing some form of a smile. The boy's best friend ran over and up his arm, landing with grace on his shoulder. The girl easily stood from her sitting position, showing what they had been working on. In each color of chalk that matched, the symbol for the Fire, Water, Earth, and Air tribes had been drawn across a large stretch of land.

"Hey Bolin, glad to see you're back. Hope everything went well?" Korra began, walking along-side the pair with little enthusiasm. She had dark bags under her eyes, showing that missing some sleep was not a good idea. But the hyper boy to her right seemed not to notice.

"Yea! Everything was great! I made it just in time to meet him for our 'Brother Hang Out'ness thingie... Hey, what happened there?" He pointed to their left where a few stalagmite like rocks sat above ground, as if done by bending. Not far from them was a slightly greenish-orange area that seemed to have been washed away with water.

Korra and Pabu froze, sharing a hateful glare before turning back to their cheery old selves. "Oh who really knows? I mean come on, this is Republic City! Strange things occur everyday! Ha, haha..."

Bolin shrugged and continued walking, hands settling behind his head in a casual manor. Sharing one more glance before going their separate ways, Korra and Pabu seemed to think the exact same thing, anger flashing across their faces at the other's sight.

_This isn't over! I hate you so much!_


End file.
